


"How about you trust me for once?" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But She Finds Out, Friendship, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Kidnapping, Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: When Lena and Supergirl are kidnapped by Leviathan, the pair must put aside their differences and work together to find a way out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	"How about you trust me for once?" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> First off, a huge thank you to you all for reading/commenting/kudossing. I was blown away by the positive response so again, thank you! Second of all, I might consider writing a 'sequel' to this story where our ladies sit down and have a talk. Let me know if you would be interested in reading that in the comments! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

A green hue enveloped the room when Supergirl opened her eyes and by the pounding in her head and the overall weakness in her body, she quickly deduced that there was kryptonite close by. Ignoring the burning pain in her limbs, she slowly pushed herself up to a seated position and leaned against the wall.

'Glad to see you're still alive. I was worried they might've overdone it with the kryptonite,' a familiar voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

The blonde's head snapped up at the company. 'Lena,' she gasped, partly because she was relieved to see her best friend, partly because the prolonged exposure to the green chemical was affecting her respiratory system.

'Supergirl,' the Luthor returned politely. Asking how she was feeling seemed redundant considering their situation so she saved her breath and settled on watching the superhero.

'Where are we? What happened?' The Super asked tiredly.

The cool and collected expression on Lena's face quickly morphed into concern at the blonde's apparent confusion. 'You don't remember?'

Kara shrugged. 'Bits and pieces, but it's fuzzy.'

'We were working on your Kryptonite suit in my lab when those Leviathan lapdogs barged in and took us down,' Lena recounted. 'Next thing I know, we're stuck in what looks like a scientific facility with no way out.' Her green eyes glanced around the room for the hundredth time, making sure she hadn't missed anything the first 99 times.

Kara's gaze shifted to the door and Lena followed the movement before shaking her head. 'It's locked, I think. There's a protective shield around it, some alien tech, it's impenetrable. I've thrown various objects at it but they all bounce back.'

The Luthor moved around a little, trying to find a comfortable position on the floor and winced suddenly. The fleeting expression was not lost on the Kryptonian and she ran her eyes over her friend's body before she noticed the way she was cradling her wrist and frowned. 'You're hurt.' Kara pushed herself off the wall and scooted towards the other woman, Lena's pain taking precedence over her own.

The L-Corp sighed, wishing the superhero would save her energy instead. 'Last time I checked, you didn't have any healing powers, Supergirl.'

The blonde ignored her quip and gently took her hand in hers. Her heart dropped when she saw the colourful, swollen wrist and she softly ran her thumb over the bruise. 'I'm sorry I didn't protect you,' she said quietly.

'You don't have to apologise, Supergirl. You're not my personal bodyguard, and it's just a sprain, I've had worse,' Lena assured but her words didn't have the effect she had hoped they would. The alien was still staring at her injury with a solemn look. Bringing her other hand to the blonde's face, she lifted her chin up so the superhero would meet her gaze. 'This is not your fault. They ambushed us and they were practically wrapped in kryptonite. There's no way you could've gotten us out of there and you put on a fight before they managed to drug us. We're still alive, aren't we? So let's focus on staying that way and figuring out an escape plan, alright?'

Kara nodded. The guilt was still gnawing at her but she couldn't let herself go down that rabbit hole. There were more pressing matters at hand and weak as she may be, she still had some powers left at her disposal. Despite the continuous stream of poison entering her body, Kara felt more rested and less disoriented than when she had regained consciousness some time ago. This proved to be a crucial detail when it came to her powers, because while her X-Ray vision had faltered only moments ago, she could now see the activity buzzing through the hallway beyond the wall. She scanned their surroundings and Lena's body to make sure nothing was broken before voicing her conclusion. 'You're right, we're in a facility. There's a hallway behind this wall that leads to several other rooms. There aren't any guards by the door but there are too many people around for me to take down without my usual strength should we find a way to break down that door.' The Super used her heat vision on the door, only to see the laser beam bounce off an invisible force field. 'Not that that will happen any time soon,' she muttered.

'Are we underground?' Lena wondered thoughtfully.

Kara looked through the ceiling and nodded. 'Not too far down, but no one will hear or see us from the surface,' she surmised glumly. 'Why?'

'I don't know what they were thinking locking up a scientist in a lab but I could build us a way out,' the L-Corp CEO mused with a sly smile. 'Kryptonite is explosive, right?'

The hopeful look on the Kryptonian's face vanished in the blink of an eye. 'And highly unpredictable,' she warned anxiously.

'I could use chunks of that stuff they left here to make a bomb and we could attach it to the ceiling, ' Lena planned, her mind already racing with ideas. 'It'll blow a hole through the dirt and give us an escape route. If I use all of the kryptonite in this room, then it'll all be destroyed in the blast and you could regain enough strength to fly us out of here.'

'If I don't die from the explosion,' Supergirl interjected with a frown.

'I'll make you a temporary anti-kryptonite suit, or shield,' the Luthor promised.

'Do you really believe they left the right materials behind for you to make me an anti-kryptonite suit?' Kara questioned, her annoyance and her voice raising simultaneously.

'Of course not, that's why I said a _temporary_ suit or _shield,_ ' Lena emphasised. 'I think I've made you enough anti-kryptonite suits to know how one works, Supergirl,' she said coolly. 'Or are you prone to disagree?'

The Super remained silent. After everything they had been through, she knew not to doubt her friend's abilities. Still, they were talking about a kryptonite bomb - probably one of the most lethal weapons against a Kryptonian. Kara was always on high alert when it came to that particular substance and looking at the Luthor, she had a sense of déjà-vu. By the wariness on Lena's face, she suspected her mind had taken her down a similar path. 'No,' the blonde finally conceded. 'You know what you're doing.'

'Thank you,' Lena told her softly. 'I know this isn't the best plan, but it's the only one we've got. If it becomes too dangerous or if you really don't want me to go through with it, then I'll stop and we'll find another way out.'

Kara nodded her agreement. 'Do it.' Despite her steady voice, her hands were trembling and the blonde hated feeling so helpless. 

Lena squeezed her hand with her unharmed one and offered her a small smile. 'I could use a hand with the armour, Supergirl,' she said as she got to her feet.

Kara smiled brightly at the newfound purpose and quickly joined the engineer at the lab table. The Luthor scanned the room for possible materials she could use and gathered the tools she needed.

'We don't have a lot to work with but I think we have enough to make you a shield,' Lena observed.

'Us,' the blonde corrected. 'To make us a shield. You're not a Kryptonian but an explosion like that would also be lethal to humans.'

Lena winced at the uncomfortable truth. 'Point taken.'

The pair went to work and even though they were both geniuses in their own right, the shield took twice as long to build now that the L-Corp CEO had been reduced to a one-handed wonder and the alien was weakened by the kryptonite.

Small talk about their captors' possible motives and short instructions filled their conversation, and while it wasn't necessarily unpleasant, it felt less natural than the chats Lena usually had with the blonde's alter ego. She also hadn't missed the gradually increasing number of worried looks the Super threw her way which she purposefully ignored.

'Done,' the CEO announced as she stepped away from the table to admire their handiwork.

Doubt was written all over the Kryptonian's face when she asked, 'you're sure this will do the trick?'

The shield - if it could even be called one - was made of one large piece of metal that they would use to cover them when the bomb went off.

'The steel will protect us from the blow and the debris, while the lead sheet we wrapped around it will shield us from the kryptonite radiation,' the Luthor explained simply. 'Now, take this, cover yourself and try to regain your strength. You'll only have a few seconds to recover after the bomb goes off before those goons come storming in.'

The Super did as she was told while Lena busied herself with the second part of their plan: the kryptonite bomb. The Kryptonian peered over the metal shield every now and then, simultaneously hoping the engineer was nearly done and wishing she wasn't. 'How's it going over there?' She asked tentatively.

She received a frustrated groan in return and she suspected it had something to do with the lack of proper materials and the single functional hand the CEO currently had at her disposal. 'It's going,' Lena mumbled. 

'Do you need some help?'

'No,' she answered immediately. She may be a Luthor, but she wasn't heartless. She wasn't going to expose the Super to the poisonous chemical any more than she had to. 'I've got this.' She sent a reassuring smile her way for good measure.

Kara sat back against the wall and patiently waited until Lena notified her of the completion of the bomb. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before that happened - it could've been minutes or hours - but when she heard the tired 'I'm fine' slipping from the Luthor's lips, she quickly got up and took a step forward. She paused her movements when the effects of the Kryptonite hit her all at once before she stumbled back. Lena quickly reached her side and held her up until she felt stable enough to stand on her own. 

'Are you alright?' 

Kara took a deep breath. 'Yes, thank you.' She nodded towards the explosive device, 'it's ready?'

Lena nodded. 'I just have to attach it to the ceiling, hit the switch and then we're getting out of here.'

The Super eyed the green weapon on the table with suspicion, as if she was waiting for it to go off early and prove her point that it was highly unpredictable and dangerous. 

The Luthor noticed her glare and rolled her eyes. 'This is getting really old, Supergirl.' There was a warning in her voice, advising her not to test her patience, not after the day she had had. Working with scraps and one good hand had been hard enough, and having the superhero constantly look over her shoulder and her best friend doubt her only made it worse. 

Kara knew she had gone to far. 'I'm sorry. I'm just being careful,' she tried to explain. 

'How about you trust me for once?' Lena snapped angrily. 

Supergirl suddenly became quiet, sensing there was more to the Luthor's words than frustration with their current predicament. 'I do trust you, Lena.'

'Well, you certainly have a funny way showing it, _Kara._ ' Lena spoke her name with so much bitterness and pain that Kara was paralysed for a minute. 

'How long have you known?' Kara asked when she found her voice again after the initial shock. Despite her best efforts to sound normal, she heard the fear laced in her own question. How long had Lena waited for her to finally come clean? 

'Lex told me, right before I shot him. It was his deathbed confession,' the green-eyed woman admitted.

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Why didn't you?' She countered. 

The pair stared at each other for a tense moment before Lena spoke up again. 'It doesn't matter, not right now. We have to get out of here.' 

Kara reached out for her uninjured wrist before she could turn her back to her. 'It was never about trust, Lena, not with you. I still trust you with my life.'

'Yes, well, I hardly know who you are anymore so I can't say I feel the same.' Her words were cold, Lena was aware, but that didn't compare to the pain and betrayal she had been feeling in her chest for the past months. 

'I'm still me,' the blonde promised. 'I'm still Kara and I'm still Supergirl, but now you get a 2-in-1 kind of deal. You know me, Lena.'

Lena pulled out of her grip and walked towards the table. 'Help me up,' she ordered, putting their previous conversation on pause for the time being. Kara stared at her for a moment longer before obliging and lifting her onto the furniture.

'Thanks,' the Luthor muttered. She installed the bomb onto a small hook that was hanging from the ceiling and dropped her arms once it was secure. She stood still for a second before she asked, 'were you ever going to tell me?'

'Yes,' Kara answered directly. 'I was trying to summon up the courage to do it, but I was going to tell you one day soon.'

Lena nodded mutely. The response hadn't offered her the comfort she had expected it would, but she wasn't keen on exploring all the reasons why in that particular moment. She got down from the table and carefully placed her phone on the surface. Her green eyes quickly followed the wire hooked up to it to the other end where it was attached to the bomb and made sure the connection was still intact before turning to the Super. 'Once I press this button, we'll have three minutes to take cover before the bomb goes off. Are you ready?' 

'Let's do this.'

Lena searched for a hint of doubt on the blonde's face but came up empty. 'In 3 ... 2 ... 1,' she counted down and tapped on her phone screen. Supergirl placed her hand on the Luthor's back and gently, but quickly pushed her towards the makeshift shield. She used her cape to shelter them as they crawled into the small space between the wall and the metal cover. 

Those were the longest three minutes Kara had ever experienced, but when the bomb finally went off, she wrapped her arms around the small body belonging to her best friend and shot up to the sky through the debris and Kryptonite dust lingering in the air. She flew as fast as Lena's human physiology allowed her to towards their new operating base where she knew her sister and J'onn would be. Her feet had barely touched the ground when Alex bombarded her with questions but when she noticed the shivering Luthor between her arms, she relented and went to go and get her a warm blanket. 

'Before you go home, I'd like to hear what happened from the both of you,' the oldest Danvers sibling requested after the pair had settled down. The Super had already given her a rundown on the events that had transpired earlier but she was going to need the whole story if they wanted to find the people responsible for their abduction. 

'Alex.' Kara groaned at her sister's professionalism. 'I'll tell you everything you need to know, just let Lena go home. It's been a rough day.'

'Supergirl, she built a Kryptonite bomb,' Alex pointed out, slightly alarmed. 

'It's alright, Kara,' Lena assured with a tired smile.

Alex's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow at her sister. Kara shrugged in response. 'Oh yeah, Lena knows.'

'Thanks for the heads-up,' the redhead replied sarcastically before turning her attention to the Luthor. 'Are you comfortable going home by yourself, Lena? Since we don't work at the DEO anymore, we can't send agents to guard you, but you're always welcome at Kara or my place.'

Lena smiled at the hospitality. 'Thank you, Alex. I'll be fine. My apartment building is secured and L-Corp has enough security men on the payroll, so I'll have a few of them stand guard outside my apartment.'

A look of relief crossed Alex's face. 'That's great. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me,' she told her. Her lips twisted in a sympathetic smile before she said, 'let me know when you're ready to tell me what happened today. There's no rush, so take your time.'

'Thanks, Alex,' Lena replied gratefully. She watched the agent walk away and discuss something with J'onn, when she saw a figure hovering next to her from the corner of her eye. 'Kara,' she greeted.

'How are you holding up?' 

'A bit tired,' she stated. 'But this isn't my first rodeo. I'll be as good as new by tomorrow. You?'

'Nearly one hundred percent recovered,' Kara reported. 'Listen,' she started nervously. 'We didn't get the chance to talk about the whole me being Supergirl thing.'

'And you want to do that now?' Lena asked, confusion laced in her tone. 

'No! Not now,' the Kryptonian assured. 'When you're ready.'

'Tomorrow night?'

Kara blinked. She had expected the other woman to ask for some time or to utter an 'I'll call you', not to arrange a meeting the next day - not that she minded. 'Yeah, sure. Tomorrow night.'

Lena nodded her head in acknowledgement. 

'I know I wasn't exactly supportive back there, but thank you for getting us out of there,' the blonde spoke honestly.

'You may have doubted me, but you didn't back out of our plan, even when it involved Kryptonite. That was pretty brave of you, Supergirl,' the Luthor returned with a soft smile.

'I guess in a way I always knew you were going to come through despite what my mind kept telling me,' Kara mused and remarked, 'we make a good team.'

Lena smiled pensively, remembering one of their old conversations. 'A Luthor and a Super, who would've believed it?' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves!  
> Drop a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it and come find me on Tumblr (@luversd)!


End file.
